Darkness
by unprincesslike
Summary: Children Of Scott and Rogue try to find their way in the Xavier Institute


Disclaimer: I don't own x-men but some characters though.

Let begin

Nothing but darkness was a usually thing for James Summer. She grew up in a little house with her twin brother Charlie. Two white long bangs framed her face. Her bright red lips moved swiftly at her brother.

"Ah tired of not being able to see" she hollered to her brother.

"IF we wanted ta stay we could hav" he replies making sure of his point was cleared.

"An who would of took care of us" "our _perfect_ dad" ofcorse if he made his point she would make hers.  
"Momma never knew he would do that" Charlie said looking down.

"Ya know he would of never done it if she said too" she was getting angry but she was about to burst out crying.

Yes it was true. The perfect Scott Summers had two children. Who he had told them to scram after his relationship with Emma frost. They hated him. He never wanted children. He acted for a while but when rouge left to Africa to help storm. He kicked them out to the street. He put on a story. Told everyone they died in a mutant ambush. Everyone agree with him because of Emma Frost brainwashing.

"Ah want this to end now" said with tears in her eyes. She was serious

" An James how would ya do tht" said watching her pick out her best clothes.

She picked out a red shoulder top which met three inches of her waist. She grabbed her pair of black pants with her mother x-men jacket. It fitted her perfect. She had her mother figure.

"What ya waitin for ah invitation boy. Get dress!" she said while putting one her makeup and putting her hair in a pony tail. He jumped when spoke. He put a red shirt and a khaki shorts. With a x-men leather jacket. Both wearied a pair of ruby glasses. They started to walk.

"So Jamie what's ya brilliant plan, uh." He ask with serious in his voice

"Ya'll see" she answers with full confidence.

They kept walking. Till they see the golden gates. With Charlie's power they were able to go thru unseen. They saw their graves and just laughed. When they saw daughter and son of Scott summer they scratch it out. They started to walk through the front door as they used one of James's power . They heard clapping as some sort as they walked closer. Then saw a sign saying the summer twin's ceremony.

"let's check this out" Charlie suggested.

They walked into the room to see hundreds of people and their so called father on stage.

"I am glad you will join me on this devastating day" said as he wiped the fake tears out of his eyes.

He kept talking till he said thank you for coming. When everything ended two claps were heard.

"bravo. Brilliant Scott. You could of fooled us." They said some place where no one could see them.

"or should we call you dad "they said walking out of the shadows while clapping their hands.

"James and Charles" storm chocked out.

"no this isn't possible your dead. "said Scott while backing away

James started to yell "that's what you told everyone" "you lied! No it was your wish we died!"

Charlie step in for his sister who was crying "why ah look up ta yah an this is wat ya da!"

"I had anough of ya betrayin me" she took oh her glasses. She had pure white eyes. People stared in shock she ran up to her dad and said " look into my eyes ya will see what ah see" he did with the use of her power. He saw when they were happy when rouge was there for their seventh birth day. When rouge left, when they saw him with Emma frost, when they found out there power, when James notices her power made her blind. Then she closed her eyes. Some kids went over to Charlie and pulled his glasses off. He screamed before rays of red came out of his eyes. Scott could not believe how they look and how they had some of his power. He felt their sadness. Then James went flying into the air.

She yelled at him "noooo, this is not right your are horrible" she said as she screamed. She lifted he hands at the same time Scott fell to the floor grabbing his head. "ya should suffer" at that time storm flew out to James

"Sunshine, I'll help you, just stop" she asks gently . the only one who called her that was storm.

"is that you ro" James asked if . she was her only friend. Just as that Charlie was still blasting many type of rays but wolverine caught up with him. When wolverine saw him tears were coming down his face.

"kid, how do I stop this" he replied softly

"James your brother needs you. "as soon as he said that the room felt different . she had turn of the mutant's abilities. Her eyes turn from pure white to bluish-green eyes. Her silky brown hair fell from flouting down with her to the ground and walked to Charlie he looked at her with a smile as there were no more rays coming out of her eyes.

"Jamie, I think it best if we left now." But as soon as he said it professor x started to talk.

"children, why don't you stay here" they decided on it but only if storm and wolverine as guardians .

When everyone left scott just sat there. He started to think about his children. How they look like their mother. How there were so powerful. How they were alone. How his own children hated him. How his children did't love him. He kept wondering.


End file.
